


the sky is breaking

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [27]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Kotoko Utsugi, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	the sky is breaking

She smiles amidst a shattered world.

Dust rains from the sky to settle in bright pink hair - as brilliant as she once shone, as brilliant as she once dreamed to be. Around her, the dead pile high, clogging the streets of Towa City with their nauseating smell.

She cries, then.

She cries for Masaru, Jataro, and for Nagisa, still stuck in the demon's den. She cries for the dead, those who died at her hand, and those who died thanks to her hand.

She cries for her lost innocence.

The last hits hardest,  _sparkle sparkle sparkle_ filling her mind, tainting her subconscious with the dreaded word.

_Sparkle_.

She's tired of sparkling. Tired of being the same, normal, sparkling  _star_ that the world wants to see. Tired of all of  _them_ , tainting the world, the  _word_ with their filth.

She is so... damn... sick... of all of it.

A drop of water falls onto her head and she tips her face to the sky, smiling.

The sky is breaking to match Kotoko Utsugi.


End file.
